ducksfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Ducky
The Doom Ducky is the first boss enemy in Dark Deception, making its first appearance in Chapter 3, in the level "Stranger Sewers". It serves as Malak's loyal pet, obedient to its owner. Appearance The Doom Ducky appears as a large blob-like mass looking duck with multiple holes on throughout it and has numerous arms on its back (complete with cartoonish gloves), and a large duck head similar to the Dread Duckies, but with a longer bill, human-like teeth on it's mouth, large red glowing eyes, and three nails on the top of the head. Despite its enormous size, the Doom Ducky can barely move, slowly chasing after the player during its second phase. Like the Dread Duckies, the Doom Ducky also has a mechanism within its mouth, but it consists of a glove-like hand that instantaneously grabs the player towards it. Behavior When nearing the first sewer door, Doom Ducky will suddenly appear in a hole in the wall to their right, with only their eyes visible. It will quickly latch onto the player, requiring them to mash F to free themselves. Upon leaving, the Doom Ducky will leave, giving a deep demonic laugh as it does so. Throughout the level, one can easily find Doom Ducky hiding and peeking behind a sewer grate with bars in one of the larger areas of the Sewer by its glowing red eyes, presumably spying on the player. Though, it appears mostly as a decoration and doesn't harm the player or affect anything in general however. The Doom Ducky can first be heard roaring in its chamber between the two sewer zones, causing the whole room to shake, though Bierce dismisses it as something not to worry about. Upon collecting the level's ring piece, Malak appears, initiating a cutscene in which he introduces his pet, stating the player's service to Bierce reminds him of its obedience. Boss Battle The Doom Ducky will remain stationary in its alcove, throwing multiple lifeless duckies from its hands at the player consecutively to stun them, launching an inner mouth mechanism to grab the player (this will kill them if they didn't escape in time), and launching their mouth at the player, killing them on contact. Each of these attacks can be avoided through either dodging or hiding behind a pillar. Throughout the battle, Dread Duckies will also emerge from the pipes, pursuing and/or trying to distract the player's progress throughout the battle. The player's goal is to twist the valves in the center of the room until they can be released. To do so, they must hinder the attacks of the Doom Ducky. Bierce recommends that they hide behind a pillar to avoid its attacks, as getting it to launch its mouth into the pillar will briefly stun it. While it is stunned, this offers a good opportunity to twist the valves, as any Dread Duckies in the area will also be stunned. When the Dread Duckies emerge, lure them away from the center, avoiding any attacks and focusing on being able to twist the valves. After enough twisting, the doors will open, and the player can then proceed to zone 1 to escape. Chase After heading far enough into zone 1, Doom Ducky will return, with Malak taunting the player about their escape. Doom Ducky will slowly traverse the tunnels after the player, and all Dread Duckies in the zone will be alive with most of them guarding the door while dancing. The player must actively dash towards the exit, traversing carefully through each of the corridors and keeping their distance from each Ducky they see. Upon reaching dry land, the player must make one final dash towards the portal to escape, avoiding a Dread Ducky and the Doom Ducky's mouth along the way. Kill Animations * The Doom Ducky will quickly launch its mouth at the player, killing them instantly. * The Doom Ducky will lunge towards the player, clamping at them. * If the player unsuccessfully escapes the Doom Ducky's grab, it will pull them over to its mouth, killing them. Trivia * Their name was leaked before the release of Chapter 3. This also happened with the Goliath Clowns. * Malak mentions just before the boss fight that the Doom Ducky is his 'pet', which suggests that he created it. * Doom Ducky currently has the deepest voice in the game, heard by its demonic laughs. * Defeating the Doom Ducky in his battle without dying unlocks the achievement "Smooth Moves". * The player can actually teleport behind Doom Ducky during his chase sequence, if done at the right time.